Anvil
Anvil or West AnvilPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim is one of the nine major cities located in the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil. The city of Anvil is also well-known for being the birthplace of Marcella Septim, ruler of the Cyrodiilic Empire when her parents return from New Gaius. Anvil's ports are teeming with goods and trades from the Summerset Isles to Hammerfell. By game *Anvil (Oblivion) *Anvil (Online) Description Geography Anvil is a walled off city located on the shores of the Abecean Sea and the Gold Coast. Anvil, on the mainland, is located on the edge of Colovia and the Imperial Province. It is also on the other end of the Gold Road to the Imperial City and the Red Ring Road. Anvil's main gate is located on the northern wall, and that serves as its only entrance. Anvil's town square is surrounded by the craftsmen and guilds. From there, the city continues to the west and east. To the west is where the Gold Coast Trading Company is stationed as well as the residential houses. To the east is the Chapel of Dibella, the local bank, and the statue of Selkie of West Skerry. Traditions *One of Anvil's greatest mysteries is the origin of Selkie of West Skerry, the mermaid statue located in eastern Anvil. Whatever it may be, the statute leaves an everlasting impression on the people of Anvil.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/mysterious-mermaid-anvil The Mysterious Mermaid of Anvil] History First Era In 1E 2200, the Thrassian Plague had affected Western Tamriel in a multiple ways. Bendu Olo of West Anvil accumulated an army known as the All Flags Navy to fight the Sload of Thras. Navies from Colovia, Hammerfell, and High Rock traveled to Thras and sunk the continent into the sea to the point where only a few islands such as Agonio are left. Syrabane of the Altmeri Pantheon joined Bendu Olo and defeated the Sload. This is what made Syrabane a part of the Altmeri Pantheon.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilVarieties of Faith: The High Elves Second Era In 2E 576, the Gold Coast had become an independent kingdom separate from Cyrodiil when Varen's Wall was finished on the Gold Coast border from the Colovian Estates. The Imperial Navy left the Gold Coast to face Varen Aquilarios' rebellion in the Heartlands. The Red Sails Pirates of the Abecean Sea arrived into the Anvil Bay with a large fleet and took control of Anvil in a heartbeat. Fortunata ap Dugal had taken the role of Provincial Governor of the Gold Coast.Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast Governor Fortunata ap Dugal ruled Anvil with an iron grip and was considered a ruthless dictator among her people. However, Dugal's reign kept the region controlled and prevented anarchy at multiple different times. Her Red Sails became a private militia in a similar vein to the Stormcloak Rebellion in Eastern Skyrim, to benefit her needs and enforce her political beliefs. In 2E 583, the Dark Brotherhood of Colovian West had made a resurgence in the independent kingdom of the Gold Coast and had made several notable assassinations in places such as Anvil and Kvatch. One of their first assassinations was Lord Quintus Jarol at his Estate north of Anvil and Grand Sermonizer Fithia at-Himah. Groups such as the Order of the Hour began to antagonize the Brotherhood in the hopes to destroy them.Events in "Signed in Blood"Events in "A Lesson in Silence" Oddly enough, Governor Fortunata ap Dugal had contracted the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Commander Marcus Scipio of the Kvatch guard to which the Brotherhood agreed to. Their talented recruit was sent to Castle Kvatch to kill Scipio. After murdering Scipio, the recruit encountered Count Carolus Aquilarios in his chamber who himself had contracted the Dark Brotherhood to assassinate Dugal in return. Speaker Terenus of the Brotherhood gave the contract to the recruit, and they returned to Anvil. Upon arriving at Anvil Castle, the assassin was greeted by Dugal, and they both shared a drink on the castle balcony. Unfortunately for Dugal, the wine was poisoned, and she collapsed over the balcony edging falling to her doom.Events in "A Special Request" Third Era In 3E 433, Anvil prospered along with the other eight cities in Cyrodiil. The city is under the leadership of Countess Millona Umbranox, a righteous and godly woman who was well beloved by her people. Her husband, Corvus Umbranox went missing years ago, yet people believe she was better off without him.Guide to Anvil An event similar to Molag Bal's invasion into Cyrodiil known as the Oblivion Crisis came to fruition in the very late third era by Mehrunes Dagon. His invasion into Tamriel has sacked cities across Tamriel such as Ald'ruhn, Kvatch, and Lilmoth. An Oblivion Gate opened up outside the main gate of Anvil, and it let out an army of Dremora, Clannfears, and Scamps to attack the city. Luckily, the Blades of Cloud Ruler Temple led by Blademaster Jauffre and the Bruma Guard led by Burd managed to push the daedric army back into the Deadlands. However, the greater army returns, one similar to the one that destroyed Kvatch earlier. The Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim lead the combined forces of the eight other cities in Cyrodiil including Anvil and destroyed the Daedric Siege Crawler heading to Bruma.Events in "Bruma Gate"Events in "Allies for Bruma"Events in "Defense of Bruma" Fourth Era In 4E 171, the Great War ravaged Cyrodiil and left the Mede Empire in shambles. Lady Arannelya of the Third Aldmeri Dominion traveled from Valenwood into the Gold Coast and Anvil to get to the Imperial City. In their wake, the cities of Anvil and Kvatch were besieged, leaving the western Imperial front open to attack. The Alik'r Desert in Hammerfell had fought a losing battle with the Aldmeri Dominion, and smaller armies entered the Gold Coast from the Rihad front. The Siege of Anvil was ruthless and cruel to the Imperials, a veteran named Noster Eagle-Eye lost his eye and many comrades at the battle.''The Great War''Dialogue from Noster Eagle-Eye Soon after the siege, Emperor Caius Septim re-build Anvil in late-4E 172, which the Emperor visit in 4E 173 and her daughter Marcella was born and the first future Empress to born out-side of Imperial City. Gallery Anvil city port.jpg|Anvil circa 3E 433. Anvil (Online).png|Anvil circa 2E 582. TESIV Painting Anvil Lighthouse.png|Portrait of the Anvil Lighthouse. Anvil castle.jpg|Castle Anvil. Marcella Septim.png|Marcella Septim, Anvil's most famous daughter. Hero of Anvil.png|Hero of Anvil in . TESIV Seal Anvil.png|Anvil Insignia. Trivia *Anvil, along with Sutch, Kvatch, and Skingrad precede 's release by 8 years in . In a map of Western Tamriel, these four cities including Sancre Tor, the Pale Pass, the Strid River, and Vergayun are found in Cyrodiil. *Anvil is the only port in Cyrodiil that connects to the sea and because of it, gets more traffic in the long run. The only other port in a Cyrodiilic city is the Waterfront in the Imperial City, but trade has to go through Leyawiin before heading into the Open Sea. Appearances * * * * * ** * de:Anvil es:Yunque ru:Анвил (Lore)